


It Just Slipped Out

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [67]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babe - Freeform, Gallavich, M/M, Mickey gets all embarrassed, because he just is, but playfully, lip is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>based on a prompt: </i></b>Mickey calls Ian ''babe'' in front of Mandy and family Gallagher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Slipped Out

"Mick, would you just relax? It wasn't that bad," Ian said, his face stuck in a grin that dominated his features.

"Shut up," Mickey groaned, leaning his head back against the house as he sat having a cigarette out on the Gallagher's porch.

"I don't see why you think it's such a bad thing," Ian shrugged.

"Can you just shut the fuck up, please?" Mickey shook his head and Ian just laughed.

"You're ridiculous," he chuckled, sliding down the wall to sit beside him.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

_An hour earlier ..._

Ian was making lunch in the kitchen for himself and Liam when Lip and Fiona came home with Debbie and Carl in tow. Carl had a sour look on his face and a fat lip.

"What happened to him?" Ian asked with a small smile.

"Dentist," Lip said and Carl glared over at him.

"What's with the scary eyes?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"He can't talk so we made a deal to keep our mouths shut until he could," Fiona said and he glared over at her too.

She let out a laugh before covering her mouth, unable to stop herself.

Lip tapped him on the shoulder and spelled out the letters T-V with his hands. Carl just huffed out a sigh and nodded before walking into the lounge room. Lip was grinning from ear to ear as he followed him out.

"You hungry?" Ian asked Fiona as she went to join them.

"All good, we already ate... well, most of us," she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

It was strange, the house had never been so damn quiet. So when Mickey came downstairs he had no idea they had even come home. He called something down to Ian but he didn't hear it.

"Can't hear you Mick!" he called as he put a sandwich in front of Liam at the table.

"Jesus you deaf?" he said as he came down the stairs into the kitchen landing. "I said 'yo babe, you seen my black shirt', you know the one that buttons on the front?"

Ian's mouth dropped a little and then he quickly shut it again as the smile spread thin over his lips.

"What? What the fuck you lookin' at me like that for?" Mickey asked, an eyebrow shooting right up.

Ian coughed a little and then Lip spoke up from the other room.

"Did you... did you just call him _babe_?" He asked.

Mickey's face dropped and his skin turned pale as he spun around to see Lip grinning at him like a mad-man.

"Lip..." Ian said.

"No, no, not saying anything here," he said.

Fiona elbowed him in the ribs and Mickey's mouth gaped a little before he turned around and headed back up the stairs.

"Why? Why do you do that?" Ian asked Lip.

He shrugged, "I don't know, it's kind of fun to torture him."

"Well don't," Ian said.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

Ian sat down and looked over at him with a smile. "You know I like it when you call me that," he said.

"Don't get used to it," he muttered. "Last thing I need is Lip givin' me lip."

Ian chuckled to himself and reached over to take the cigarette out from between Mickey's lips.

"Hey, what the―" he began but was silence as Ian's lips enveloped his own and parted them so sweetly with his tongue.

His hand reached up to cup the back of Ian's neck as he opened his mouth to take more of him in. Closing his eyes as he slipped his tongue behind Ian's teeth he grunted in frustration as Ian pulled his lips away.

"Ignore Lip, he's an asshole," Ian said, cocking an eyebrow. "You can call me that whenever you like."

Mickey scoffed, "It just fuckin' slipped out alright? Don't make it into a thing."

"Sure, whatever you say babe," Ian said.

Mickey glared at him, "You're a fucking dick."

"I know, deal with it," Ian said, kissing him again.


End file.
